Valley Engines
Dear Friends, In my last book, I told you all about how Smudger left Sodor to start his new life. I asked him if joining the Lower Valley Railway was easy. "They got used to me quick," said Smudger, "everybody except Candy anyway. She wanted nothing to do with me!" He didn't tell me why, right there and then. "That would spoil the whole plot, wouldn't it?" he said with a wink. The Author Lukewarm Welcome Smudger had no idea how long he had been sailing on the ship, but he and the big tank engine presently grew very bored. One evening, a workman came in and opened the door in front of them, the cold air bursting in. Smudger shivered. “We're here!” the workman said cheerfully. “Your lorry is already here, so Smudger, you'll be unloaded first.” Smudger said goodbye to the big tank engine, and he was rolled out to the ship's deck. From up above, he could see a dockyard bustling with activity. A large crane carefully lowered him down to the waiting lorry's flatbed. “So you're headed for the Little Railway?” the lorry asked as it drove away with Smudger. “You'd better be prepared – those little engines have been working harder than ever.” Smudger didn't know what to think, for he was so exhausted from his long journey that he fell asleep at once. The next morning, he awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar shed. To his right was a red tank engine, who was getting ready to leave. His nameplate read “Edward Mann”. To Smudger's left was a very awkward little engine. She was a bright yellow color, with a long red buffer beam, and she had a vertical boiler in her center. Her nameplate read “Candy”. Candy was looking away from Smudger, an indignant scowl on her face. Smudger was worried. “I'm sorry,” he said to her, “but did I do something wrong?” Candy didn't reply. “Don't mind her,” said Edward Mann grimly. “She's been that way for a while.” “Why is that?” asked Smudger. “It's not to be discussed,” Candy suddenly hissed. Smudger jolted a little. It was that moment when a distinguished-looking man in very oriental clothes arrived. “Welcome,” he said with a warm smile, “to our special little railway.” “Yeah, thanks,” Smudger said. He was now looking at the Yard, which was directly across from the sheds and sprawled with trucks and coaches. Edward Mann noticed his darting eyes. “Show some respect,” he whispered. “This is our Controller!” “Now, Candy,” the Little Controller said, “Smudger is new and needs to learn the line. I would like you to take him with your goods train, and then show him the slate mine. And no objections,” he finished, noticing her about to retort. Edward Mann was also given the job of taking supplies to somewhere called “The Site”. Before Smudger could ask, Edward Mann gave him a look and said, “You'll probably find out later.” Smudger was coupled to the goods train, with Candy in front of him. As the two chuffed off to their destination, they stopped by a signal. Next to them, on a siding of the Big Railway, was a large, square engine dozing in the sun. He looked very old and tired. Candy introduced him. “This is Takao,” she said to Smudger, “the oldest engine on our Island. Takao, this is...the new engine.” “It's a pleasure to meet you,” the old engine croaked. “How do you like the railway so far?” “It's great,” Smudger said, “Everybody's been so nice...mostly,” he added, giving Candy a look. “Don't you mind little Candy,” Takao chuckled as the two engines puffed away. “You'll get used to her in no time!” The trip to the goods yard was longer than expected. Smudger was worn out and the sun was beginning to sink by the time they finally arrived and shunted the long train. “It would've been shorter,” grumbled Candy, “if they finished that valley line. It's supposed to make all of the trips much faster by going through the valley, rather than around it.” “Well I hope they finish it soon,” grunted Smudger, “because my axles have never ached this badly in my life.” “Quit your whining,” snapped Candy crossly, “I take this trip every day! Now let's hurry and get to those empty trucks.” Smudger was livid. Even Duke had treated him better than this. The engines were uncoupled, but as they headed over to collect the train of empty trucks, Smudger felt a jolt. Suddenly, he was off the rails. “Well, shoot,” he hissed as steam swirled around him. Candy had no time to wait for Smudger to be put back on the rails, so she headed over to the slate mine without him. As Smudger was levered back onto the line, the Little Controller arrived, looking very exhausted. “I'd be cross with you,” he said, “but we needed an engine to stay here for the night anyway. As soon as you're back on your rails, please shunt the next train and wait in the siding until morning. Tomorrow, as soon as you're done with work, we'll send you to the shed to have your new buffers fitted.” Smudger sighed in relief. “Yes sir,” he said as the Little Controller walked sternly away. He spent the rest of the evening shunting trucks into their proper sidings. The last train to pass through was Candy's, her trucks filled with slate. She didn't say a word to him; all she did was shoot him a nasty look and puff away. Expectations Smudger felt much better the next day. He was determined not to let any of the other engines let him feel down. “I'll work much harder today,” he promised his Driver. “We'll see about that,” chuckled his Driver. Once Smudger was steaming nicely, he began to shunt all of the trucks into different trains, ready for other engines to collect them. In a nearby shed, there were some coaches. Smudger quietly brought them to the nearby station platform. He wanted to take the train himself, but he knew he couldn't; this train was for Edward Mann to take. As he waited in the siding for Edward to arrive, he saw another engine appear on the line from the Big Railway. It was a small, green tank engine who was attached to a long, blue coach. Smudger was very surprised. He had never seen an engine like her before. “Hello there!” she said cheerfully as the passengers left her coach. “You must be the Little Railway's new engine.” “Yes, I am,” said Smudger nervously. “My name is Smudger.” “Interesting name,” chucked the tank engine. “My name's Naomi. It's a real pleasure to meet you.” Naomi told Smudger all about the Big Railway. Takao had begun to build it, and by the time she arrived nearly 50 years ago, the railway had nearly stretched from one end of the island to the other. “Takao is a very hard worker, despite his age,” she said gleefully. “Hiro's friendly too, and he works twice as hard as anyone.” “Who is Hiro?” “He's a special engine built right here at our own works,” Naomi explained. “He's an engineering marvel, they say. He works for the Other Railway, but our drivers all call him, 'Master of the Railway'.” Just then, a long, black engine rushed by the station, whistling proudly. He was pulling a goods train longer than any train Smudger had seen before. “That was him,” Naomi said with a romantic sigh. “There's no other engine like him out there.” The signal dropped, and all of Naomi's passengers had gotten into the little coaches. “Edward will be here to take them soon,” said Naomi. “It was a pleasure to meet you!” And she chuffed away. As she left, however, the Stationmaster appeared. He spoke to Smudger's Driver. “It seems Edward's broken down, and he can't take the train,” the Driver told Smudger. “I know you haven't gotten used to the line yet, but can you take it for him?” “I'll give it my best,” said Smudger confidently, remembering his promise. Smudger was soon coupled to the train. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his flag, and then hopped into the Guard's van as Smudger puffed away. He passed the mine where Candy was working the other day, and sped on into the open country. Smudger smiled as he puffed faster down the line. He was being very careful not to ride rough; pulling this train was too much fun, and he didn't want to ruin it now. Along the line were little houses. People came out and waved at him, and Smudger happily whistled back. At long last, Smudger arrived at the North Station. The passengers all thanked him for the lovely ride, and Smudger shunted the coaches into their siding. Exhausted but happy, Smudger rested by the platform. Next to him, much to his surprise, was Hiro, waiting with a flatbed. “You must be Smudger,” he said with a kind smile. “Your Controller wants you to go to the works now, and have your new buffers fitted.” Smudger was still tired but he forced a grin. “Yeah, thanks,” he said sheepishly, “but can I take a quick break? That run wore me out...” “Of course,” laughed Hiro. “I know just what you mean.” The sun was setting as Hiro pulled Smudger to the works. The two engines chattered all the way there. “Hey, listen,” said Smudger. “I know you've only been here a little while longer than I have, but do you like it here?” “I love it here,” replied Hiro warmly. “There's lots of track to stretch your wheels on, and plenty of work to do. Trust me, once you work here, you won't want to work anywhere else.” Smudger looked up. He yawned as he watched the sun slowly sink over the horizon. “I hope so,” he muttered quietly as the gentle rocking of the flatbed lulled him to sleep. Lewis Smudger soon had two nice pairs of buffers. While they were being fitted, they also gave him the number 2 on his side. They also checked his wheels, to insure that he wouldn't derail like he used to. The Little Controller monitored everything. “Hopefully now,” he told Smudger kindly, “you can be a better engine than you were on Sodor. It costs us a lot of money to get you here, and I want you to prove yourself to me.” “Yes, or course sir,” Smudger replied. He was eager to start work again. “Tomorrow,” the Little Controller said, “you'll be taken to the Site. There's lots of trucks there that need to be taken to the Harbor soon, and we need to get the job done as soon as possible.” The next day, Smudger was loaded onto a flatbed, and a large green engine pulled him away. She seemed to recognize him. “Smudger!” she whistled happily. “It's nice to see you again! It's me, the other engine from the boat!” Smudger was surprised. “Wow!” he exclaimed. “You look great!” “I know,” she said with a smile. “They gave me a fresh coat of paint, and gave me a name. I'm called Misaki now! I like it,” she continued with a giggle. “It's a pretty name.” Misaki told Smudger about the Site. “It's an ammunition dump from the Mainland,” she said grimly. “Their Army stored weapons and waste there, and now they want it all back. And you might have to work with Lewis...” she said with a look of disgust. When they arrived, Smudger soon found out who Lewis was. He was the Army's big brown tank engine, who spent his time during the war shunting trucks of weapons and ammo. He had a scar on his face, and he didn't look friendly at all. When Smudger was lowered onto the rails, Lewis immediately began to order him about. “Hurry along now!” he snapped at Smudger, who was just having his fire lit. “These trains need to be in place tonight! There's no slacking off here!” “I'm just getting ready,” Smudger grumbled. “Give me a minute, why don't you?” “I shouldn't even give you a second!” Lewis retorted. “If you're not working, you're dawdling, and I don't take well to dawdling. Now get a move on!” Smudger worked hard that day, and tried his best not to let Lewis get to him. He shunted long lines of trucks filled with wastes and explosives into sidings, and stayed as cautious as he possibly could, all while feeling Lewis breathing down his smokebox. “You're too slow, private!” snapped Lewis. “At your rate, the job will never be finished!” “I'll finish on time!” Smudger said with a glare. “And besides, this stuff is dangerous. I can't rush with these.” “You should watch your back then,” growled Lewis. “Orders are orders, this job must be finished immediately!” And before his Driver could check him, Lewis rumbled out of his siding, bumping into the last truck of Smudger's train and derailing it. Smudger was furious! Smudger's truck was back on the rails just as Edward Mann arrived. “Not going well?” he asked. “I'd be finished if that army jerk wasn't here,” hissed Smudger. “He keeps rushing me, and he's driving me mad!” “His antics will catch up to him eventually,” sighed Edward, “He only does what he's told, and never listens to common sense. Now let's get this job done before the Little Controller arrives.” Smudger was much happier with Edward, and the two set to work at once. The trucks liked to bother Smudger, but they knew that even grinning at Edward was a mistake. Later, the two were resting at the water tower. Lewis puffed alongside them. “Tired already?” he said rudely. “Quit slacking off and get back to work this instant!” “We've been working all day!” Smudger sighed. “We'll be back at work soon,” Edward Mann said, somehow keeping his cool. “You'd better be,” Lewis snarled, “or there WILL be trouble from the Officers. Now then, if you'll excuse me!” He hurried away to fetch some trucks. But he didn't know that the tracks beneath him had been weakened from tunnels being dug underground, which had been filled with weapons and ammo. As he puffed towards the trucks, he missed the warning sign next to him. The ground gave way beneath his wheels, and with a loud boom, he slid down into the disused tunnel. His Driver and Fireman were unhurt, but Lewis was now in an awkward position. The Little Controller soon arrived. “We haven't got time to pull you out, Lewis,” he said. “Smudger, Edward Mann, can you two finish the job on your own? You can rescue Lewis as soon as you're finished.” The two engines grinned at each other. “Of course, Sir,” they replied. “We'll be done before you know it.” Lewis could only grumble in unprecedented fury as the other two engines, whistling cheerfully, hurried away to finish their work. Fire Play It wasn't long before Smudger and Edward Mann had finished their jobs and pulled Lewis free of the hole, and the following morning, they went back to their own shed to do their own work. Later in the day, they came back to the Site. All of the open trucks had been covered by tarpaulins to prevent their dangerous content from leaking out. Edward Mann, having done the same work before, was put in charge. “Listen,” he said to Smudger and Candy. “No bickering from the two of you today. Candy, you and I will take the open wagons. Smudger, follow up with the tankers. We'll shunt our trucks onto the upper pear, and the crane will lower them onto the barge from there.” “And what about Lewis?” asked Smudger. “Don't listen to anything he says,” Edward said grimly. “You have your orders from the Little Controller, not him. If he harasses you, ignore him and report him to me.” Edward and Candy buffered up to their trains, and puffed away backwards, with their trains in front of them. Smudger whistled “goodbye” and then ran around to collect his own train. He was waiting at the signal when he saw Lewis sitting in a siding, being fired up for the first time since yesterday. “He'd better not try anything today,” Smudger grunted to himself. “I don't want to deal with the likes of him.” “It'll be fine,” said his Driver as the signal dropped. “Now then, how about before we go to the harbor we stop for coal and water first?” It was late in the evening by the time Edward and Candy arrived to the harbor with their trains. One of the cranes was soon busy picking up the trucks and lowering them into the waiting barge below. The sun soon vanished from sight. Edward was worried; Smudger hadn't arrived yet. His train was finished first, so he ran around to the other siding to watch Candy's train be loaded. Candy carefully shunted her train on the siding closest to the crane. She was just pulling out of the siding and was on the points when Lewis appeared. “You there!” he barked. “Little yellow box! Move aside there, I have a delivery to make!” “You're not talking to ME now, are you?” hissed Candy. “Yes, you!” Lewis said. “Move aside. I've got Orders to bring this truck to your barge!” “You shouldn't interfere in the middle of a job,” pointed out Edward. “Nobody's talking to you, old timer!” Lewis growled. Edward felt insulted, and the stupid trucks giggled. “Quiet!” Candy snapped at the trucks. “Edward's right. I'm not letting you through until this job's finished.” Just then, Smudger arrived with his train. “I went for some water and coal,” he explained, “but I got held up at the signalbox. Something about...” he stopped, staring at Lewis. “...orders? What's going on? I'm next on the schedule.” “We'll see about that, young one,” Lewis puffed. “If I want to move, I'll move!” And quiet suddenly, he pushed Candy, derailing her. He rushed forward and bashed into Candy's waiting train. There was a sudden crack from inside the trucks, and they erupted in flames. Smudger, Candy, and Edward were horrified. Lewis suddenly looked flustered, wide-eyed and worried, unable to turn a wheel. Thinking quickly, Smudger moved off the points. “Edward!” he said. “Go get that Army nut out of there! I'll help Candy!” Edward tooted in reply, and hurried into the siding. As Smudger pushed his trucks clear from the fire, Edward puffed off to the signalbox, with Lewis in tow. Smudger then hurried back to help Candy. The fire was starting to spread around. “Help me! Hurry!” cried Candy. Not wasting any time, Smudger was coupled to Candy. He pulled on her his hardest, and it wasn't long before she was back on the rails. The two puffed away just in time. As they left, a truck fell apart, its burning ashes landing in the barge below. There was a rumbling explosion, and water flooded in through a newly-ripped hole on the side. With the harbor still burning, the barge sunk down into the murky sea water. At the signalbox, Edward warned about the harbor fire, and before long, the fire department arrived to control the flames. By the time they had put the fire out, the side of the harbor was wrecked. The following morning the Little Controller came to the sheds to see the engines. “You are all Really Useful,” he said happily. “Thanks to your quick actions, nobody was severely hurt, and the fire was contained before it could get out of hand. Well done, all of you!” As he left, Candy looked bashfully at Smudger. “Thanks for helping me back there,” she said quietly. “I really owe you one.” “It was nothing,” Smudger said modestly. “We're all engines on this railway. We should look out for each other, right?” Candy said nothing. She had a lot to think about.